Fabulouas Four Pt 2
by Agreene
Summary: What Do Four Mystic Force Rangers Do On Their Day Off?


Fabulous Four Part 2

It's a hot Saturday evening in Briarwood. Nick and Xander who are best friends are chilling at Nick's house. The two are sitting on the couch with their friends Madison and Vida. Chip had to work that evening. All four are bored out of their minds. They had been watching the _"Howling"_ but then a commercial came on and the four breathed a sigh of relief. Xander was the first to speak.

"Man it's hot in here. Nick does the AC work?" Xander asked in his Australian accent.

"Yeah. It's on." Said Nick getting up off the couch to check it.

"Xander: Man." He said taking off his shirt. Vida stared at him. Madison noticed this. "Turn up to 90."

"Can't or it'll overheat." Nick said standing in front of the AC with his shirt exposing his rock hard abs. Madison hadn't been able to keep her eyes off him. "I'll turn up to 78." He said turning the knob on the AC. The air began to cool the room down considerably. "There that should do it."

"Yeah. It's starting to cool down." Said Xander fanning himself.

Nick returned to the couch currently occupied by Madison and him self. The movie returned and Madison found herself staring at Nick's chest again. Xander noticed this. Vida had her head turned towards the T. V. trying to get into the movie. Xander mean while was getting an idea. The movie was boring to him. He decided to change it.

"Hey, uh Nick." Said Xander.

"What?" Said Nick.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Xander asked.

"Ok." Nick said getting up off the couch with Xander and heading into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Um." Xander asked making sure the girls weren't listening. "Ok. Is it me or is that movie boring as hell?"

"Yeah it is. I thought I was the only one who thought that. Why do you ask?" Nick asked.

"Well, I just got the wildest idea." Xander said smiling mischievously.

"Well lay it on me." Said Nick smiling along with Xander.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Xander asked.

"With Madison a week ago." Nick said smiling.

"Ok. Well you may have gotten some from Maddie but I have a hard time getting any and I'm kind of you know…" Xander said hinting towards sex.

"Let me guess, you're hornier than a hound dog?" Nick joked.

"Yes." Xander admitted.

"What about Vida?" Nick asked him.

"She'll never fool around with me." Said Xander waving over the idea of having sex with Vida.

"There." Said Nick pointing at Xander.

"What?" Xander asked clueless to the fact that he just admitted to having feelings for Vida.

"I got you to admit that you like her." Nick said smiling triumphantly.

"No way. Just because I want to fuck her doesn't mean I love her." Xander said defending himself.

"Bullshit." Said Nick smiling at Xander teasingly. "Come on man, admit that you've got the hots for Vida."

"Ok. I've got the hots for Vida. I need her man. I gotta have her." He said as Nick continued to laugh. "Come on man you gotta help me."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'll take Madison up to my room and you two can stay here." Said Nick smirking.

"Great." He said excitedly. "Let's go before the girls get suspicious."

"Too late." Said Vida. Both Nick and Xander to find both girls standing there. Xander tensed up hoping Vida hadn't heard what he said about her. They stood there for a moment watching the girls. Madison looked sexy as usual. She is dressed in her thigh high jean skirt with a blue tank top blouse on and her hair is laid down to he shoulders. She has her arms crossed. Vida looked fetching as well wearing her white and pink thigh high skirt with a pink tank top shirt on and her hair is spiky as usual. She has her arms crossed as well. "What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Sports." Said Nick quick to recover.

"Sports?" Asked Madison suspiciously.

"Yeah. Xander wanted to know if I could get tickets to a basketball game." Nick said.

"Yeah right." Said Vida not believing him.

"No it's true V. He had tickets before and I couldn't go." Xander said watching Vida grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"So why so secretive about it?" Asked Madison.

"Well I was gonna surprise you two with the tickets but you blew it." Nick said lying.

"Sorry. Madison said smiling. She realized Nick was lying because he was bad at it.

"Can we go back into the living room?" Vida asked.

"Why? Are you in such a rush to finish watching that boring ass movie?" Nick asked.

"Hell no." Said Vida. "I just want to chill out."

All four teens headed back into Nick's living room. Xander and Nick went to sit right their seats. Nick leaned over towards Madison and began to gently kiss her ear. Madison reacted by smiling knowing what Nick wanted. She turned to him and they began to kiss. Their tongues met as the kiss became more heated. Xander watched. Nick's hands began moving towards her legs. Vida was getting a little agitated by their kissing but the reality was that their kissing was turning her on.

"Can you two take that upstairs or something?" Xander said with a little hint in his voice.

"Yeah please take that in Nick's room." She said referring to Madison and Nick's make out session.

"Sure." Said Nick. "Come on baby." He said as he and Madison got up off the couch and headed upstairs to his room.

Back in the living room, Xander tried to finish watching the movie but couldn't keep his eyes off Vida. She looked so good to him. Her sexy sultry legs were turning him on. As the movie went off, Vida got up off the couch to see what other movies Nick had. Xander watched her for a moment.

"You wanna watch something else?" She asked with her back to her.

"_I'd like to see you naked."_ Xander thought to himself. "No" He said then thinking of something they could do together. "How about we play a game?"

"A game?" Asked Vida confused.

"Yeah." Xander responded.

"What kind of game?" Vida asked curiously.

"Truth or Dare." Xander said smiling.

"Oh no. I ain't playing that game." Said Vida.

"Why not?" Xander asked her.

"Because it's a stupid game."

"You afraid the truth will come out?" Xander asked teasingly.

"No." Vida said playfully shoving him.

"V, it's only you and me in the living room." He said trying to convince her to join him. She looked away momentarily. "Come on. It'll be fun. I promise." Xander said flashing his signature smile.

"Fine." She said going to sit back on the couch. Xander joined her on the bigger couch. Both are now facing each other. "I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Xander deciding to play it safe.

"Punk." Said Vida teasingly. Xander smirked. "Is it true that you have the hots for Chip?" She asked deciding to be funny. Xander looks at her smirking and she bursts out laughing.

"Very funny V." Xander smiling with her.

"Now now Xander answer the question."

"No I don't have the hots for Chip." He said rolling his eyes. "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Vida said deciding to play it safe as well.

"Who's the punk now?" Xander asked as Vida stuck out her tongue. Xander smiled thinking that he'd love to taste that tongue of hers right about now.

"It's true you love the color Pink?" Xander asked smirking. He knew Vida secretly loved the color Pink.

"Yes. Ok the cat's out of the bag. I love pink. What's the big deal?" Said Vida defending herself. Xander just giggled. "Ok smart ass. My turn. Truth or dare?"

Xander looked away from her for a moment and the said "Dare."

"Dare huh?" She asked as Xander turned back to her. His face showing a serious expression this time. Vida thought for a moment. She stared at his bare chest wondering how far Xander was willing to take this game. She thought of something sexual and then spoke. "I dare you to touch you groan." She said smiling. Xander smirked. He stood up and grabbed his groan. Vida was surprised at how big Xander is.

"My turn." He said sitting back down on the couch. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Vida said getting a bit bolder.

"I dare you to show me your tits." He said as Vida pulled up her shirt exposing Xander to her tits. Xander stared at her breasts licking his lips. Vida caught this and decided to take her turn again.

"Truth or Dare." She asked him pulling her shirt back down.

"Truth." Xander said trying to confuse her a bit.

"It's true you have the hots for me?" She asked smiling. The question threw Xander for a loop. How did she know that? Did she over hear He and Nick's conversation? "Well? Is it true?"

"No." He said lying. Vida smiled looking away from him. She could tell he was lying. Judging by the way he licked his lips when she showed him her tits, Xander wanted her badly. Xander saw this and wondered what she was thinking. Vida was always able to hide her feelings from everyone. He is in love with her and she knew it. That's why she was smiling. She kept thinking when he was going to confirm his feelings to her. Xander decided to just tell her the truth. Hey if she felt the same way, great. If she didn't, well he'd have to deal with it. "Yes." He finally said out loud.

"What?" She asked turning to face him again.

"The answer to your question is yes. I do have the hots for you." He said then looking away.

"Yes. I knew it." Vida said smiling. She knew Xander had feelings for her. She also has feelings for him; of course he doesn't know that.

"That's it make fun of me." He said sarcastically while getting off the couch.

"Xand what's wrong?" She said standing up behind him.

"V. I love you." Xander admitted with his back still to her.

"You what?" She asked not sure she heard him correctly.

"I love you."

"How long have you felt this way?" Vida asked.

"Since I first met you. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." He said sighing then turning back to her. Vida had a stunned look on her face. "There I told you. Now you know how I truly feel about you."

"Xander, I'm flattered." She said with her arms crossed around her chest. "I had no idea you felt this way about me."

"Yeah I do." He sighed then turning away from her again. He felt better now that he got that monkey off his back. Though he thinks Vida doesn't share his feelings. He decided to watch a movie after all. "This game is getting boring. Wanna watch another movie?" He asked her going over towards the entertainment center not wanting to play that game anymore. Vida watched him for a moment. Then she went over to him.

"Xander."

"How about we watch a comedy?" He said still looking through the rack of DVD's.

"Xander come here." She said pulling on his arm to face her. "What's wrong?"

"V. it's ok." Said Xander continuing to look for another movie.

"What's ok?" Vida asked.

"I know how you feel about me? I can deal with it."

"And how do I feel about you Xander?" Vida asked.

"You don't share the my feelings for you. I understand." He said now looking at her.

"Xander shut up." She said as Xander obeyed her. She leaned in and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Xander was surprised by the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" Xander asked clueless as to why Vida had planted a sexy kiss on his lips.

"Because I love you to." She said leaning closer towards him.

"I want you Vida." Xander said wrapping his arms around Vida's waste and gently pulling her close to him.

"I want you to." She said as they began kissing again. This time they began using their tongues. Vida began caressing Xander's chest as they kissed. Xander liked the way her hands felt on his bare skin. He began to explore her neck. Sucking the left side of her neck, Vida moaned letting Xander know just how good it felt while he sucked her neck. Xander's hands began to roam towards her ass. He gently began to caress her ass cheeks. Vida moaned again as Xander continued to suck her neck. Xander felt his hard on fight to escape his shorts. She began to undo the button to his khaki shorts. Xander pulled Vida's pink blouse over her head exposing her pink bra. Xander stared at her for a moment. She looked beautiful to him. He began to caress her breast through her bra. Vida moaned again as Xander touched her nipples. They began kissing again. Xander while they kissed unhooked her bra exposing her breasts.

Meanwhile upstairs in Nick's room. He and Madison were already at it. They were already in his bed under the covers naked. Nick was on top of Madison who had her eyes closed while Nick fucked her missionary style.

"OOOH. Nick. UUUUHHH." She moaned as he continued to fuck her with long strokes.

"UHHHH MADDIE." Nick moaned back. He then stopped.

"What's wrong?" She said after opening her eyes surprised that Nick had stopped fucking her.

"Nothing. I want you on top." He said as they then began to switch places. Madison got on top of Nick cradling him. Nick gently graded her hips guiding her to his prick. Madison then positioned herself on top of his dick letting Nick enter her walls once more. Then she began to slowly move up and down on Nick's shaft. Nick closed his eyes while holding Madison's hips. Both moaned as she was beginning to find her rhythm.

Back downstairs, Xander continued to massage Vida's nipples. He then guided Vida back over to the couch. He laid her down while they continued to kiss. Xander found himself between her legs. He began to suck her tits for what seemed like an hour. Vida could only enjoy the man that she loves pleasure her with his tongue. Xander meanwhile slid his hands up her skirt and slowly pulled off her underwear. Vida reached out for his shorts and pulled down his zipper. She could see Xander's erection through his boxers. He began to lift her skirt up to her hips so that her cunt was exposed. He then pulled down his shorts and his boxers exposing his hard prick. Vida was surprised at how big Xander was when he was hard. Xander slid his entire prick inside Vida's making her gasp. She let out a moan and then grabbed Xander's arms. He stopped thinking he had hurt her.

"Don't stop." She said with her eyes looking into his. Xander continued to enter her then pull out. He continued to do this until he found his rhythm. Now both were moaning as Xander's pace had quickened. He and Vida were going at it both enjoying the pleasure they're causing each other. Xander fucked Vida for what seemed like and hour. Then he stopped. Vida looked up at him angrily wondering why he had stopped. He pulled out of her. Vida sat up. Xander pulled onto the carpet of the living room floor. He got behind her."

"Part your legs for me." Xander said as Vida separated her legs again. Xander still hard entered her from behind. He planted his hands firmly on her back side. Then he began pumping her with long hard thrusts. Vida moaning at the top of her lungs grabbed onto the sofa cushion in ecstasy.

"OOOOOHHHHHH XXXXAAANDDDER." Vida moaned as Xander pounded her rump occasionally smacking her bare ass.

"You like that baby?" Xander asked through his own grunts.

"YYYYYEESSSS. FFFFUCCCCK MMMMMMEE XXXXXANNNDDDEER." Vida said almost screaming.

"VVVVVVV, HUUUUUUHHH." Xander said moaning. Both grunted loudly feeling their climax about to rise up within them. Xander pounded her harder, faster until they cried out in pleasure as they both came together.

Madison continued to ride Nick long and hard. Both moaned feeling their climax rise within them. Both enjoying the pleasure that this fucking session is causing them. After what seemed like hours of sex, both came together. Both couples very exhausted yet satisfied.

The next day at the Rock Porium, Chip and Toby are looking over paper work when the two couples came strolling into their place of work. Chip was there early to greet them.

"Hey guys." Said Chip.

"Hey Chip. How were things while we were gone yesterday?" Asked Madison.

"Ok. Not too busy. How was your day off?" Chip asked her back.

"Um." Madison said thinking about his question then staring at Nick thinking about what they did yesterday afternoon. "It was great." She said smiling.

"Cool. What about you V? What did you do on your day off?" Chip asked her wanting all the details.

"Uhm." She said thinking about her lustful day with Xander. "I just hung out." She said then smiling at Xander.

"Ok. Xander, you feeling any better?" Chip asked him remembering that Xander told him he was sick.

"Uh." Xander said thinking about his lustful afternoon with Vida. "I got cured." He said Flashing his trademark smile while Nick, Madison and Vida giggled. Even Leelee laughed getting the hint.

"What's so funny Nick?" Chip asked.

"Nothing and before you ask, I just watched movies all day." He said lying. He spent his off day getting off courtesy of Madison.

"Cool." He said heading into the office.

"He is so clueless." Said Leelee said giggling at her own boyfriend. "So what did you guys really do?" She asked Nick, Xander, Madison and Vida all had the same smiles on their faces. Leelee's eyes lit up. "Oh my god. You four got laid didn't you?" She asked as they nodded. "Well glad to see Chip and weren't the only ones." She said smirking at them then heading back into the office with Chip. Madison, Vida, Nick and Xander all had shocked expressions on their faces. Xander and Vida smiled at each other. Nick and Madison watched smiling as both couples were happy with the outcome of their lustful afternoon.

The End For Now


End file.
